Go Back
by BridgetoNowhere
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, Tonks is left with a decision, does she go onwards or back to the world of the living to find her orphaned son and the ghost f her husband who vowed to meet her there. But what happens when the vow was broken and Tonks is left in a world where she doesn't belong?
1. Chapter 1

Tonks never expected it to happen like it did, to get married, to have a baby, to die. Sure, she wanted the first two to happen eventually but not so quickly, it just came all too soon, like they knew they wouldn't have another chance. She loved Remus with all her heart, but she never wanted to bring Teddy into the world at the time she did. As for dying, that hadn't been planned either. Both she and Remus were determined to survive the night , for Teddy's sake. She was not going to let her son grow up without a mother or father.

But all those plans were changed by Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter, she married Remus Lupin as soon as she realized their lives could be endangered and before she knew it, she was pregnant. Her plans for her child all changed when her dear aunt Bella uttered the curse that ended her life.

Right now, she wasn't sure where she was. She was lying on her back in a silent place, the last thing she could remember was staring at her husband's body as she heard the cruel, sneering of her aunt behind her uttering "Avada Kedavra!"

Tonks gently lifted herself off the stood, alone, in an extremely bright room. Underneath her feet lay a path, to where the path lead she did not know. She was dead, it was the only thing she could be certain of, but what to do now was the question. What actually happened to a person when they died? It was a question she never really gave much thought to, she just wanted to be with Remus.

Suddenly, as out of thin air, a white signpost appeared before her. On the post were two arrows, one pointing right, the other pointing left. The one pointing left spelled out "ONWARDS", the other simply read "BACK". She thought about what back could mean, surely it didn't mean she could live again?

The sudden remembrance of small memory at the back of her mind made her realise what it meant. She could go back to the world she just departed, but not in the form she left it, she could return as a spirit. Her memory brought her back to the night Teddy was born.

_"We have a son," Remus exclaimed with tears in his eyes. "A baby boy."_

_ "What will you call him?" Her mother asked as she rocked the baby to silence._

_ Tonks felt Remus's hand clench hers. "Teddy, after his granddfather," she smiled tiredly. She was exhausted, she just wanted to sleep in peace for the first time in months. Her baby was alive and well._

_ "Maybe he'll be as brave and noble as his grandfather," Remus smiled._

_ "I'm sure he will," Andromeda replied as she carried the now sleeping Teddy into the adjacent room._

_ "What now Remus?" Tonks asked anxiously as she stared into her husband's eyes._

_ "We protect him," Remus said simply._

_ "But what if we're not always around? I can't let my child grow up without parents, we don't know what is to come."_

_ "We will make sure we will always be around," Remus replied, squeezing her hand._

_ "But what if we die-" _

_ "Always," Remus cut her off with a kiss on the lips._

_ "Is that a promise?" Tonks asked, in between a yawn._

_ "It's a promise."_

Tonks thought back on that night, it was a night of many mixed emotions. She thought about her son and her husband, did Remus mean it? Would he keep his promise? There was only one way to find out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapters will be longer and updated as soon as possible. I really hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review, follow etc. :)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

All light faded and Tonks was left in complete and utter darkness, but something in her mind told her to keep walking. She didn't know where she walking but she was determined not to stop. For the first time in months, her soul felt at peace, everything was finally over, but she could feel an anxiety beginning to build up inside her, she could no feel her body but only the feelings she had within. She had no idea what sort of world was waiting for her or who would be waiting for her. She wondered where she would end up and who would be there to greet her.

She prayed that Harry had survived, she believed in him, she knew he had the ability and strength to kill Voldemort but she also knew he could not fight this battle alone and Voldemort had had many followers in the battle at Hogwarts. What if he had taken over? Would she be able to recognize the world she had departed. Her thoughts drifted to her mother and her son. Were they safe? Last time she had seen them, they were in the small house that Tonks and Remus had lived in after they got married. Teddy had been only been a month old when she saw him last. She hated herself for leaving him without parents so young, even Harry had longer with his parents.

"Nymphadora!" A shrill scream and the breaking of glass caught Tonks attention, she could see again. She instantly recognized her surroundings. She was in the home she had lived in with Remus, and for a short while Teddy. Her mother had moved in after Tonks' father died. It was a small house but had always been warm and comfortable, bright walls and furniture brought it to life, but now, it was just lifeless and dull.

"Dora? Is that you?" The small and frightened voice redirected her eyes to the corner of the room, where standing over the shattered pieces of a plate was her mother.

"Mum!" Tonks exclaimed, her initial reaction was to move towards her but it immediately felt wrong. Tonks could not feel anything below her waist, and any part of her body she could feel was like touching ice. Trying to move was like trying to walk through a deep lake filled with icy water that surrounded her legs and waist.

"Is it really you?" Her mother croaked. "Is it just this blasted imagination of mine again?" Her words faded to a mumble. Tonks had never seen her mother so miserable. Her hair was not brushed and lazily tied back. Her eyes were surrounded by tired, grey circles were a result of sleepless nights and her pale skin looked as if it had never seen the sun. Tonks recall a day where her mother hadn't worn makeup, she was liked to look her best. Now it was like looking at a corpse.

"Yes Mum it's me," Tonks replied, trying to smile. "Really."

Andromeda carefully stepped over the broken china and edged slowly towards her daughter. "Dora," she whispered, slowly raising her hand as if to caress Tonks' face, but her hand through straight through her new opaque body. Tonks' frowned. "I forgot about this."

"About what?"

"That only my spirit has returned, I can't touch or feel anything," She replied.

"What about the feelings inside your heart? Are they still there? Do you still love your mother?" Andromeda asked, a small tear was running down her right cheek. She looked heartbroken.

"Yes, I still love you, and Remus and Teddy-" Tonk's cut herself off. "Remus! Has he come back?"

Her mother gazed at her with worried and upset eyes. "No Dora, you're the only one who has returned."

"What?" Tonks wasn't sure what feeling was going through her. She was felt devastated, disappointed, angry, betrayed but most of all, alone. If she could cry, she would have produced rivers. "Maybe he went somewhere else or maybe he's not here yet. What happened at the Hogwarts? Is Harry ok?"

"Dora, why did you come back?" Andromeda asked quietly, ignoring her questions.

"Remus and I made a promise. We said that we'd come back to take care of Teddy, but Remus didn't come. Oh my goodness, Teddy! Where is he? Is he safe?" Tonks' panicked, torn between thoughts of Teddy, Remus and Hogwarts. "Mum, what happened after I died?"

"Well, Harry Potter defeated Voldemort but many died in the process, from both sides including your aunt."

"Bellatrix?" Tonks questioned, her mother answered her with a nod.

"She was never an aunt of mine," Tonks muttered. "Who killed her?"

"Molly Weasley, she was defending Ginny, she wasn't ready to lose another child," Andromeda said, while beginning to sob silently.

"Another?"

"Fred was killed in an explosion," Andromeda explained. Tonks was appalled, she had always been fond of the twins, she knew that George would be lost without his brother.

"So what's going on now?"

"Well, everybody's acting differently, most people are still recovering, trying to get over what happened, others have been partying since Harry killed Voldemort and then there's some like me, who are still grieving."

"You say Voldemort's name," Tonks pointed out.

"Everybody does, he can no longer hurt us, he is gone, for once and for all. But some of his followers escaped. Aurors have been chasing them since the battle ended."

"What happened to Harry? Where is he?"

"He's keeping to himself , he doesn't want press or attention, he's been staying at the Weasley's, he plans on moving to Sirius' house but he's not ready yet. He comes every few days to visit Teddy and I."

Tonks now feeling glad that he had been appointed Teddy's godfather, brought her thoughs back to Teddy. "When can I see my son?"

With perfect timing, the house was filled with the sound of a baby's cry. Andromeda looked worried, "Do you think it's a good idea?"

Tonks sighed. "I seem to keep forgetting I'm a ghost. I suppose we could try? Mum, please let me see him, it will be the only thing that can make me feel slightly better."

"Ok,ok," Andromeda sighed. "But Dora, he has been acting so differently since you died, you'll see."

Tonks followed her mother to the blue nursery she had decorated with Remus shortly before he was born. The walls were decorated with shining gold stars and a bright crescent moon on one wall. In the centre of the room was his crib, where the wailing was coming from.

"Ssh, now Teddy," Andromeda whispered, standing over the crib. "I'm here, it's ok."

Tonks slowly moved over towards her mother and looked down into her crib. Her mouth fell open at the sight of her baby but no words came out. He had changed a lot since she last saw her, his skin was paler and his eyes red from crying. His hair was jet black and made him look older than he was.

"His hair has been that colour since you died, it's like he understands everything. He's quiet, but cries often. Harry is able to cheer him up, bu only for some time before he begins to sulk again. It's like he's crying out for his parents."

As she finished her sentenced, Teddy's eyes averted away from his grandmother and to the glistening spirit of his mother hovering over his crib. he immediately stopped crying and slowly reached his tiny hand out towards her.


End file.
